


I Love You Anyway

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [18]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "You're not wearing that."





	I Love You Anyway

“You’re not wearing that.” Barnaby says as soon as Kotetsu walks into the living room. 

“I spent fifty dollars on this thing,  _ yes I am!”  _ He exclaimed.

The blonde sighed. “It doesn’t even  _ remotely  _ relate to the theme of our costumes.” 

For the hero costume party, classic monsters were agreed on. Barnaby is a vampire, Rock Bison is Frankenstein, Sky High is the werewolf, Origami Cyclone is the mummy, Fire Emblem is the Bride of Frankenstein, Blue Rose is a witch, Dragon Kid is the Creature of the Black Lagoon, and Kotetsu- 

Is a giant, green, inflatable tyrannosaurus rex. 

Which he kept as a secret until just now.

Barnaby sighed, mumbled a 'why do I trust you' before commenting,“I feel like you just want to piss off Agnes."

The costume waddled back down the hallway to get to the mirror in the bedroom. “No, I don’t!” He exclaimed, sounding incredibly sincere before he returned. “But, will it though?” 

His lover didn’t like how  _ juvenile  _ that sounded. “What do you think?” He asks sarcastically. 

Kotetsu let out his usual heartfelt wheeze of a laugh. “It’s perfect! Let’s go!” The polyester material rubbed together as he hurriedly made for the door, the swishing sound obnoxious and loud...like the rest of the costume. 

“How are you even going to get through the door!?”

“Like this.” The older man bent forward, sliding out, now running to the elevators.

“Wait up!” 

His presence at the party was more than known and ridiculous. The guests laughed, Agnes was a little less than pissed, and Blue Rose was hit with the tail, almost dropping her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> none of you can say that Kotetsu WOULDN'T own an inflatable t-rex costume. you KNOW he would.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BARNABY


End file.
